


Here

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Touka (accidentally) asked Kaneki for help with Classic Lit review and she ended up being the one who comforts him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

 

As another regular and peaceful day came to an end, so did Kirishima Touka’s shift at Anteiku.

After all the trouble with rescuing Kaneki from the Aogiri, the calm they were experiencing felt like heaven to the 16-year old ghoul. To think that Kaneki would still come back to Anteiku after all the torture he had to endure, Touka had to wonder.. What is keeping him there?

 

"Tch..as if I care.." Touka mumbled to herself as she turned the sign of the cafe over. "As long as.."

 

"As long as what, Touka-chan?" Kaneki Ken smiled politely as he wiped some tables.

 

Touka uncharacteristically startled and turned to the white-haired ghoul. “Ha?! I wasn’t saying anything. Tchh..”

 

Kaneki tilted his head to the side and shrugged. Ever since he came back, Touka would always be somehow weird around him. He noticed she was more…gentle and closed off. It felt off. He frowned. He didn’t like this solemn Touka. She should be animated, lovely—erm, he meant lively. Touka-chan should be as radiant as she was before.

 

"Um, Touka-chan?"

 

"What."

 

Kaneki turned to the girl and found her quietly drying the cups with Nishiki. Kaneki frowned more. That was another thing that was bothering him. Touka was always, always with Nishiki. They were not really doing anything per se, but they seemed close. They still argued but to him, they looked friendlier to each other. Kaneki thought they seemed too close, too friendly and he felt bothered by it.

 

"If you are not going to say anything," Touka glared. "I’ll be going now." She handed the cup she was drying to Nishiki and turned to the blond, "You close up."

 

"Yeah..yeah..shitty Touka." Nishiki drawled in response.

 

"What was that, shitty Nishiki?"

 

"Nothing, nothing." Nishiki smirked. "Go on and run along, kid."

 

Touka glared. “Don’t call me kid, old man.”

 

Kaneki silently watched his two friends bicker. But as they took more time bickering and ignoring him, he grew irritated.

 

 **"EXCUSE ME."**  Kaneki interrupted the two.

 

"What? If you have anything to say, just spit it out." Nishiki smirked. The older teen was feeling amused at his friends’ actions. And if they were not going to do anything, he would just have to be the one who would give them a friendly push in the right direction. He put his arm on Touka’s shoulders to provoke Kaneki. "So?"

 

After a moment of silence, Nishiki wanted to laugh. He knew no one but him noticed that Kaneki’s visible eye turned red for a moment. Touka was too busy glaring at him.

 

"Anyway, if you don’t have anything to say, Touka and I need to go."

 

"Huh?" Both Touka and Kaneki looked at him weirdly.

 

Nishiki turned to look at the girl in question. “You have a major test coming up right? I could be at least a good senpai and help you study.” He shrugged.

 

_**"Are you sick?"** _

 

He ignored Touka’s incredulous look and continued, “Oh but that’s a Classic Literature test right?”

 

"Yeah."

 

"And you suck at it."

 

A vein twitched. “Your point is?”

 

"I am fairly good at it."

 

"So?"

 

"Why don’t I teach you?" He grinned evilly. "I don’t know if you have the capacity to actually learn, but I guess we’ll see.."

 

"Ha?!"

 

"Plus, you are going to fail this subject if you don’t at least get a C right?"

 

"…."

 

"Tch, how stupid can you be?"

 

Nishiki had to dodge a punch from Touka.

 

"I don’t need your help, shitty blond." Touka seethed. In actuality, she really didn’t feel angry..just embarrassed that Kaneki had to hear about her failures. But wait, when did she start to care about that Eye patch’s opinion?

 

Kaneki was watching the scene unfold with wary eyes. Since when did Nishiki care enough to volunteer himself? Since when did they get close that he’d know what happens in Touka-chan’s life?

 

A phone rang.

 

"Oh? It’s Kimi." Nishiki answered his phone. "Hello? Ahh, no. Sure. Meet you in five."

 

Nishiki turned to Kaneki. “Hey. You’re good at Classic Lit right?”

 

Kaneki only nodded.

 

"Good." He walked to the Staff-only door. "Oi, Touka. Why don’t you ask Kaneki for help? Or are you too stupid and chicken to even do that?"

 

Touka’s vein popped in annoyance. She turned to Kaneki and almost shouted, “Help me study tonight, okay?!”

 

"Sure?"

 

Nishiki opened the door. ‘Mission, accomplished.’

 

* * *

 

_'I am so stupid.'_

 

Touka sighed as she changed into her casual clothes. After Nishiki left, she realized what she had done.

 

She just asked (demanded) Kaneki to help her with her studies. She just invited the Kaneki Ken to her home (somewhat) willingly.

 

As she stepped into her shorts, she realized it wasn’t too bad. At the very least, if she didn’t get distracted, she might actually learn something. That is, if she could concentrated on actually studying instead of just thinking of the white-haired ghoul (who would be the one to teach her).

 

"Damn you, Nishiki." She muttered. Touka realized it was actually a mistake to tell Nishiki about her feelings for the half ghoul. "Damn it.."

 

She exited her bedroom to see Kaneki peacefully reading her notes on her table.

 

"Are we going to review this part, Touka-chan?" Kaneki didn’t look up as he spoke so Touka startled.

 

She leaned in to see what he was reading and nodded, realizing her mistake she started to reply when Kaneki interrupted her.

 

"Alright then."

 

Touka heard Kaneki was training with that Tsukiyama and Banjo & co. Kaneki was also squeezing in some lessons from Yomo…so, she knew she should’ be too surprised he was too aware of his surroundings.

 

"Hmp. You changed…huh, Kaneki?" She muttered.

 

Kaneki looked up, “Eh? What was that Touka-chan?”

 

She huffed. “Nothing. Were you with Yomo-san this morning?”

 

"Ah..yes. We were doing some light exercises." Kaneki lifted his left hand to his chin.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Well, actually..we went "food shopping" then we trained a bit." Kaneki sighed quietly. He found it harder and harder to lie to Touka-chan.

 

"Oh. You.."

 

"What?"

 

"You took my job?"

 

Kaneki scratched his cheek. “Well..yeah. I wanted to help out more at Anteiku and..I heard from the manager that you’re very busy with school so..” He shrugged it off as it wasn’t a big deal. As if his heart wasn’t beating too hard. “I wanted to..”

 

Touka stared at Kaneki. “Oh..tha-thanks..I guess..” She stood up immediately.

 

"Touka-chan?"

 

"I am going to make some coffee."

 

"Let me hel—"

 

"No!" Touka sighed. "Just..stay put. Let me make the coffee."

 

* * *

 

As Touka watched the coffee maker (a gift from Yoriko and her parents) brew their coffee, she tried to calm her racing heart. Surprisingly, she was not annoyed he assumed she couldn’t handle her duties. She was touched at the sweet and thoughtful gesture. Kaneki was willing to increase his work load so she could have some tome for herself. If that was not sweet, Touka was not sure what was.

 

Ever since Kaneki saved her that day at Aogiri’s hide out, she felt this immense pull towards the aforementioned guy.

 

Touka realized that despite all of her wall—iron clad walls she surrounded herself with—Kaneki managed to squeeze his way in. More accurately, Kaneki Ken carved his way into her heart.

 

She never thought she’d care for an annoying human—half-ghoul. Touka believed that Kaneki was just a nuisance to her but her heart told her otherwise.

 

Despite all the loss and pain she suffered in her life, despite thinking she was done with this feelings-nonsense, here she was..caring for someone.

 

Kaneki Ken became important to her. So important that she would put her life on the line just so she protect him. So important that she would do everything just to be by his side. But she vowed she won’t tell him. Touka learned her lesson. Every time she cared for someone, they’d get taken away—whether it’s  by death (father, Ryoko-san), bad decisions (Ayato) or even circumstances. Just look at what happened. Kaneki was taken away from Anteiku by the Aogiri. (They were only lucky to be still alive and together).

 

The coffee maker whirred to a stop, effectively halting her sappy thoughts.

 

"Damn it all." Touka whispered to herself as she poured coffee for two.

* * *

 

Touka expertly maneuvered her way to the living room while holding two mugs of steaming hot coffee. As soon as she placed the cups on her table, she suddenly realized the lack of noise. She looked up to see Kaneki sleeping.

 

"Oh.."

 

Touka sighed. She stood up and grabbed a spare blanket from her room then draped it over Kaneki’s shoulders.

 

"You…" Her hand reached out to gently brush some white strands of hair obstructing her view of his face. "Rest more, stupid…"

 

Kaneki groaned in his sleep, “Hmmm..thank you…”

 

She retracted her hand as if burnt.

 

"Tchh.." Touka furiously fought down her blush. "Better start studying…"

 

As usual, Touka found Classic Literature a hopeless subject. She just couldn’t appreciate too pretty words slapped together by some person who was either dead or famous. Or both.

 

Plus, Kaneki’s soft snoring was distracting her.

 

"Tchhh. What did I do to deserve this?" She almost groaned. Touka slightly slammed her head on her table, She turned her head to stare at her companion and silently admired his features. Admittedly, Kaneki was cute. But after the Aogiri incident, his innocent look matured into something serious…and he looked good. In fact, he looked hot.

 

_'What am I thinking?!'_

 

Touka frowned and forced herself to look away. She stared at her notes and tried to distract herself from Kaneki by pretending to study.

 

She was almost into her “studying” when Kaneki groaned loudly.

 

"Ple—please stop.." 

 

"No more…" Kaneki moaned painfully. "No more please.."

 

Touka looked up in alarm. “Oi…Kaneki?”

 

Kaneki screamed. “No, no. Please, don’t put..” He trashed violently on her floor. “Please..I’m begging you..”  
  


Touka rushed to his side and took his shoulders. “Oi, Kaneki, wake up.” She started shaking him. “Wake up.”

 

"993.. 986.. 979.." Tears streamed down Kaneki’s face. "Please..just..kill me…don’t..not.."

 

"Hey!" Touka panicked. "Wake up!" She slapped his face lightly. "KANEKI!"

 

Kaneki’s eyes opened. “Eh..? Touka-chan..?” He took her face in his hands gently. “That’s you right? You are Touka-chan right?”

 

Touka nodded dumbly.

 

"Touka-chan.. I am not dreaming right?"

 

"No…you’re not.. You were having a nightmare." She couldn’t bring herself to remove his hands. "What…happened? You’re shaking.."

 

"I…" Kaneki looked away. "I dreamt.. that I was back in the.. in Yamori’s room and.."

 

Touka started when Kaneki grabbed her hands. “W-what?”

 

"I…don’t leave, Touka-chan." Kaneki cried. "In that nightmare.. You left me and I just watched Yamori torture you.. I kept on insisting that he take me instead but.. He told me if I counted.. he’ll let you switch with me..but.."

 

Touka was at a lost. She thought Kaneki was dreaming about being tortured…but he was crying out because he was worried for her. She gulped. Touka didn’t know how to comfort people. Especially people who she cared for.

 

She steeled her resolve and silently engulfed Kaneki in a tight hug.

 

"Tou—?"

 

"Shut up." Touka was suddenly thankful he couldnt see her face. "Just..shut up, okay?"

 

”..okay.”

 

"…you can hug me back you know.." Touka mumbled.

 

Kaneki smiled, “Yeah?”

 

"…yeah." Touka felt Kaneki’s arms around her. "Just so you know…"

 

"Hmmm?" Kaneki mumbled, slowly falling back into sleep.

 

"I’m here." She declared firmly. "I won’t go anywhere. I am here."

 

"Thank you…Touka-chan." 

 

Touka felt Kaneki’s hands go slack as he drifted off to sleep.

 

"I’m here too.. always." Kaneki mumbled.

 

"I’ll hold you that, Ken…"

 

 

**End.**

 

* * *

 

 

**_BONUS:_ **

  
_Two days after.._

 

_"What’s wrong, Touka-chan?"_

 

_Touka glared at Kaneki,_

 

_"I failed my test."_

 

_Kaneki laughed nervously. “Ehehe.. Sorry? How can I make it up to you?”_

 

_"…treat me to something."_

 

_"Okay."_

 

_Nishiki grinned. “It’s a date!”_

 

_**"SHUT UP. SHITTY NISHIKI!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! This is mielitapot from tumblr, and I'm posting my fics here as well, so that everyone who wants some fics can read them. Yeah, okay. So this fic is a product of kanyekiwest's (from tumblr as well) prompt.


End file.
